


The Sound of Dwarven Music

by Kiweteacake



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sound of Music AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiweteacake/pseuds/Kiweteacake
Summary: This will be an AU based on the classic The Sound of Music! Also this is a fanfiction, it will contain some spoilers from the musical but also some twists.- His voice was in tempo, matching with perfect harmony of the sounds coming from the hills. The soft melody of the breeze as it rolls by, the way the grass dances and scratches in the same direction, and the splashes or slaps of the river as it runs along the hills with this man. All working together in harmony to create music. -





	1. Adventures Make You Late But I Can't Seem to Help Myself.

 

* * *

 

 

_" The hills, the hills are alive! With the sound of music!"_

A gasp is heard as a man is seen running along the tops of the hills. His voice was soft, but gentle and kind. His bare feet, taking him across the grassy fields while his voice rang out in the surrounding air, clear and bright. His voice was in tempo, matching with perfect harmony of the sounds coming from the hills. The soft melody of the breeze as it rolls by, the way the grass dances and scratches in the same direction, and the splashes and slaps of the river as it runs along the hills with this man. All working together in harmony to create music.

The bell tolls, it's noon.

"Oh no, oh nonono!!" Bilbo cries out surprised. Quickly turning, the hobbit makes a break for the other side of the river where his headdress laid. Grabbing the item without even putting it on before the hobbit is force to sprint down the hill in hopes he won't be late for the daily prayer and choir song near the party tree in Hobbiton. He's been late to many times before and this simple will not do again! Goodness, his father would most likely be rolling in his grave right now while his mother would just be laughing at her sons antics. 

After all, Belladona Took was known for tardiness as well, that's how she met Bungo Baggins after all.

A bell tolls once more. Bilbo Baggins is late.

Of course, this will change his fate. 

 

* * *

 


	2. How Do You Solve A Problem That Ends in Baggins?

* * *

 

"Oh come now my children. Just because we have a few more young hobbit's wanting to join in the congregation than last year wont change anything! My oh my, it might even give us a chance to expand the area a little bit!" 

The Thrain. The eldest and wisest hobbit of them all. He was currently walking around the grounds of the party tree with two other members of the higher court. The higher court of Hobbiton consisted of the Thrain and two of his most trusted members. Their gender mattered not, they would only be judged by the decisions made on certain matters that would be presented to the court. Smaller problems such as the little room the congregation currently holds for the incoming members. Easy fixes, nothing long term.

But then, there are always the bigger problems.

"Thrain! Father Thrain!" Sister Lobelia, a middle aged hobbit who's been in the congregation for a acceptable time now, came running through the court yard. Her tiny hands grasping both sides of his dress, hiked up so she wouldn't trip over the long fabric. Panting, as if she's been running quite a distance. A few is all it toke for her to cross the court yard, right past the stone fountain, to carefully slow her pace and stop right in front of the higher court. Lobelia drops her skirt, making quick work of flattening out any wrinkles or dusting off anything that clung onto the fabric. Her hands move to make sure the headdress of flowers were neatly upon the dirty golden curls before bowing in respect to the higher court.

"Oh Father Thrain! I've looked and looked everywhere! All the places you told me and everything you told me to expect where Brother Bilbo would be but I simply can't find him! He's disappeared into thin air once more! Oh Father Thrain I know it's not my place to say but by Yavanna's witness Brother Bilbo seems to have no care for being her to pray to her! He's putting us in a embarrassing position in front of Yavanna! One of her own children wish's not to pray and sing in her glorious name?! The disgrace! The damned! Oh Father Thrain you must do something about this - this hobbit that simply doesn't belong!" 

"Sister Lobelia! It would do you wise right this instant to close your mouth and hold thy tongue! You know better than to speak such words of hate in these walls! Have your prayers taught you nothing of respect and love we must have for each other? Everyone here knows of your passionate dislike for Brother Bilbo but once more I must remind you to keep those thoughts to yourself." Without a second thought Lobelia shut her mouth and bowed her head in respect but also flustered for being called out once more. 

"As for our, current discussion of Brother Bilbo I understand that he is late once more. Go look for him again, and this time look for the unexpected places he could be! The hobbit is known for getting itchy feet and wandering off to scratch that itch! Go - before my temper boils a few inches more and i'm forced to take action myself." A nod, along with the fluttering of fabric as Lobelia grabs the edges of her dress and takes off once more. Only to stop in her tracks as a male hobbit bolts right on by, headdress of flowers in his hand, acting as if there is something chasing him.

The male hobbit rushes past the higher court before stopping in his tracks. 

Brother Bilbo just, holds his breath. Before his shoulders sag and breathing returns to normal. The look on his face, mortification, embarrassment, and a hint of disappointment is evident. Slowly turning his head Bilbo looks back at the higher court and Sister Lobelia before a noise of regret escapes his throat, flowers thrown on top of his head in a lopsided fashion as he stomps his way off into the many hallways around the party tree. 

"Sister Lobelia, I do believe you don't need to find Brother Bilbo. Do return to your room and rest before tea time comes around hm?" The Thrain says softly as he shoo's Sister Lobelia off to the side, making his way across the court yard in a much slower manner then before.

"Thrain, I don't mean to, well beat a dead horse in this case but what are we going to do about Brother Bilbo? He can't keep showing up later for the prayers! It's starting to cause a stir in the younger members!" Brother Hamfast mentions quickly.

"Bah! I say we just throw him out like the last hobbit that refused to listen to our rules and ways! I don't see why we couldn't just send him off to Bree or even Rivendell! He would be most welcomed there! But also far, far away from here! He doesn't belong!" Sister Bell stated. "I know my husband over here is good friends with Brother Bilbo and Sister Belladona when she was still alive, Yavanna rest her soul in a beautiful field of flowers, but Brother Hamfast is right! Brother Bilbo is causing a stir. Something must be done!"

 "Enough! Both of you! I understand your concerns but this matter is a little more - difficult to handle. I believe I have a way to let out Brother Bilbo, the easy way."

 

* * *

 

Father Thrain sighed, sitting down at his desk while writing in a book a new name. Another hobbit has joined the congregation while one - was leaving. 

"Blast it all. I know you hobbits like secrecy and darkness but come now! Let us bring in some candles and maybe a bottle of red wine? This is not a solemn event Father Thrain! Why I'm ever thrilled to have been called here. I've been only asking you for months and months about taking a hobbit out for an adventure!" Gandalf, the ever known traveler was walking back n' forth in the Thrain's office. A walking stick in one hand while the other fixing his long grey coat. The white beard that hung from his jolly face looked as crisp and clean from the first day the Thrain met this man.

"Gandalf you know very well we don't allow such items in this community! Hobbit's are about watching life thrive from our very own hands, not watch it all waste to way over such stupid items that can cause one to turn to sin! I am also not giving you Brother Bilbo, merely letting you 'rent' him for a short period of time. This adventure is to show Brother Bilbo why hobbit's must attend to the rules our goddess has left for us. Adventures are a very bad thing and they certainly make you late for dinner! I do not care for what you use Brother Bilbo for or where you take him so long as you return him by the end of the year! Keep your promise Gandalf or my hobbit's will become even more secluded then they were before!' 

"Oh alright, alright hurry up and bring this scrappy young hobbit to me! I am very eager to get back on the road! This journey will not be a short one, not by any means! I'd rather not waste my time talking to, eh, things that are slowly rotting away from this new golden era that is upon us."  

"You would do wise to hold your tongue here old man! I will not have you insulting me in such a disrespectful-"

Three rapt knocks came upon the door. Shuffling was heard outside but the wooden object was slowly opened and the hobbit in question was ushered in. The door closes right behind the hobbit, causing him to startle before looking up at the Thrain and Gandalf. 

Brother Bilbo knew of Gandalf. He's heard the stories of this man taking hobbit's away from there rightful lives on Yavanna's sacred grounds, throwing them out the door with a swift kick in the rear for an adventure. No hobbit has ever come back, and if they did? They were never the same since. 

"Oh Father Thrain! Please! Please I'm so sorry I promise this will never happen again! I didn't mean to be late honestly I didn't! It's just the goddess, she calls me to the hills with her beautiful song and I can't deny her word! Oh just singing along with the breeze, running around with the river - oh Father Thrain please don't send me away with  _him!_ "

"Enough, Bilbo. I'm sorry to do this but you've given me no other choice. If you cannot learn here how to be a proper hobbit then some time out in the open world will teach you some good! It will also show you those who don't follow the rules are punished in many ways. Now, you are being sent along with Gandalf, which I'm sure you two already know each other." The Thrain huffed, moving around his office. Pulling out a letter and a book, before handing them over to Bilbo. "You are no longer Brother Bilbo. Just a simple Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf will supply you with a bag and clothes to fit the world outside these walls. He has informed me you will be traveling all the way to a city called Erebor. You will put under the service of Thráin Durin. The King of Erebor. You will be Thráin's govern. You will be there to help take care of his children and grandchildren nothing more. He's an old man who's widowed and will be expecting you to live up to his commands. His eldest son, Thorin Durin is currently being trained to take over the family buisness, Thorin just came back from his duties as a Navy Captain on the sea so you better pay him the highest of respect! You will be there a year, and no more! If you haven't learned anything by then my child then I have no choice but to keep you from Hobbiton for good."

Bilbo was unable to say anything. Standing there in shock, hands gripping onto the papers and books he was handed earlier. Soon enough the Thrain waved his hand and Gandalf led him out of the office. Bilbo kept his head lowered to the ground in shame as they walked along the stone path, leading into the courtyard and up the the gates of the small town. Bilbo stops, looking back at his home before sighing and following the traveler right out the gate. Bilbo was handed a massive bag, full of cloths, books and other item's he would need for this journey. The hobbit was given time to change out of his suit uniform into something more casual for the new world.

Dressed in hues of brown and gold. A white undershirt, covered with a golden vest with swirled designs that brilliantly catch the light, a perfect chocolate shaded over coat to fit his body in the best of ways, tan colored pants to bring in a neutral pallet to the outfit with boots that reach all the way up to his knees. Bilbo moved to put on his reading glasses as Gandalf got them situated in a horse drawn cart. "Are you ready, Governor Baggins?" The old man chuckled.

"No. I am not ready for any sort of adventure! I already miss my books, my arm chair - Gandalf I want to go home."

"Well Bilbo my boy, I am taking you to your new home. Don't look so upset! You're going to love it in Erebor! It's an adventure your mother always wanted to do, now you are the one getting to do this!"

"Not for the right reasons Gandalf! I can't believe this - well hurry up! I have half the mind to just jump right off this wooden coffin on wheels and take myself right back into Hobbiton where I belong!" 

"I do believe you no longer belong there, Bilbo Baggins."

Gandalf snaps the reigns of the horses and the two are off. This adventure will take some time, their destination a long ways off but not impossible to get too. About twenty minutes into the ride, Bilbo lets out a loud cry of frustration. 

"What is it now Bilbo? Haven't you complained enough?!"

"I forgot my handkerchief!!" 


End file.
